


Small moments

by Midnight_Sunrise_63



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff isn't my forte lmao, I Tried, M/M, Oneshot, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sunrise_63/pseuds/Midnight_Sunrise_63
Summary: Just a fluffy Ereri oneshot, I guess
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Small moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy! I normally don't write fluff, mostly angsty angsty bois but I hope it's good enough!

Eren was exhausted. The experiments with Hanji had run all morning and afternoon, with tiny breaks every two hours. They were due to retake Shiganshina in two weeks, and the tests were proving to have great results, but Eren’s stamina was wavering. He hadn’t been resting properly, nor eating much. Sure, he seemed perfectly healthy, but he was clearly getting weaker each passing day. 

His squad took notice after a few days of this, and took it upon themselves to sit with him and make sure he eats, or check on him periodically throughout the nights. However, nothing was working. Hanji decided to allow Eren two days to catch up on rest, but he couldn’t. Eren just couldn’t relax. Mostly, it was because Mikasa was harassing him about health and wellbeing like an overbearing mother.

No matter what anyone tried, Eren always managed to skip out on mealtime and past curfew. Finally, after three days of this charade, Captain Levi decided to step in.

“Eren,” Levi called into the cold night, his breath visible like morning fog after a nighttime of rain.

“O-oh, Captain. Hello,” Eren gave Levi a small side glance, but mostly stayed facing forward, gazing out at the dark horizon. “Aren’t you cold? It’s a little chilly out tonight.”

“I could say the same to you. You’ve been out here for an hour already. Why aren’t you back inside?” Levi sat next to him, then pulled his own green cloak around Eren’s shoulder’s.

“It’s a pretty sky, we should enjoy it,” he whispered. He took one longing look at the stars above. 

“That is not an excuse to be out past curfew with just a little dinner, Eren. You know that,” Levi said sharply.

“Look at the constellations, Captain. They’re dazzling.”

“Don’t ignore your captain, Eren. Get. Inside,” Levi lightly clenched his fists. “You know as well as I that you need food and rest. I’ll fix you up with something to eat and some tea. Now get inside.”

“No, thank you, Captain. I’d prefer to stay outside. It’s a lot calmer out here, the occasional gentle breezes, the exchange of swirling breaths in the cold, the full moon,” he sighed contently. “A perfect night.” He turned his head to face Levi. “Don’t you agree?”

In that moment, Levi saw the shining trail of tears slowly trickling down Eren’s cheek. He bit the inside of his lip, then sighed and settled on the soft grass. “What are you crying for?” he muttered, locking eyes with Eren.

Eren gave a tiny chuckle, a smile spreading slowly on his face, eyes wide with an emotion that Levi could not recognize. 

Is he scared? Happy? Sad? Why can’t I understand like I normally can?! Levi mentally cursed at himself, but his face remained mostly emotionless, only a hint of concern in his eyes. “Is it about going back to your hometown? About the basement?”

“Partially, I guess,” Eren looked back to the horizon, shoulders shaking with either quiet sobs or soft laughter. 

“What do you mean?”

“My heart, Captain,” Eren gripped the fabric right above his heart. “It… it hurts, for some reason. It’s overwhelming, and I can’t seem to do anything about it!” he made a noise that was clearly a chuckle. “Can you… can you do something about it?”

“I don’t understand,” Levi admitted, gazing into Eren’s dangerously deep eyes.

“Heh… I didn’t think you would,” Eren shed another small tear, eyes closed and head slightly tilted sideways. 

“Eren, you’re shivering now. Let’s get inside,” Levi insisted. 

But just as he was about to stand, Eren grabbed his wrist. “I’m not cold, stay with me,” he pleaded. 

“Get-” Levi cut himself off, remembering the mental state of the boy sitting just in front of him. He reluctantly sat back down and Eren lifted the corner of the green cloak. Levi looked from Eren to the cloak in complete confusion, and Eren took notice.

“You’re going to get cold as well, come under with me,” he explained.

Levi grumbled something too quiet for Eren to hear, and the brunette knew it had something to do with ‘captains and cadets shouldn’t be doing this’, but he surrendered and scooted closer to Eren. Eren’s hand laxed, landing on the bone of Levi’s hip, the cloak draped around the both of them.

Levi ignored the sweet sensation in his heart as well as the urge to cuddle closer to Eren. The brunette gave a tiny, undetectable smile at the small, black haired man beside him.

“You know this isn’t appropriate, cadet,” Levi hissed from behind his curtain of internal shame. “You know we both have a job to do.”

“I know, Captain but… it’s nice to spend some quiet time alone with you, you know? We’ve both been really busy and I haven’t held you like this in a long time,” Eren rested his chin atop Levi’s head. “And I can tell you’ve missed this too, Levi.”

“You’re not getting a confession out of me that easily, cadet,” he snapped, face blossoming pink.

Eren took one look at Levi’s face, then chuckled. “You like it, I know you do.”

Levi glared holes through Eren, but his features soon softened when Eren yawned. “If you’re tired, then get inside and rest,” Levi rolled his eyes. “Don’t make me drag you.”

“Mmm,” Eren relaxed his entire body into Levi’s side, causing them both to topple over. Levi yelped in surprise and Eren giggled sleepily. Eren rested his head over Levi’s fast-beating heart, then shifted so his was looking Levi in the eyes. 

Again, the black haired man waved a white flag and wrapped his arms around Eren to keep him close. “You’re right. I do somewhat enjoy these small moments that we have.”

Eren grinned as he inched closer, stealing a chaste kiss from Levi’s lips. Their breath curled in front of both of their faces, partially obscuring the view of each other’s faces. Eren frowned, not pleased at that fact. He gently caressed Levi’s cheek before pressing another kiss to his forehead.

“Now, you’re getting inside, eating some food, and resting. Got it?” Levi ordered as he slipped out from underneath Eren.

“As long as you’re next to me, Captain,” the brunette replied, face falling at the absence of Levi.

“Good,” Levi picked Eren up from his middle, slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He knelt down to pick up the cloak just as Eren realized what had happened.

“L-Levi! Put me down!” Eren demanded, slamming weak punches into Levi’s back.

“I’m making sure you don’t run off like you normally do,” Levi shrugged, grip tightening around Eren.

Eren groaned, resting his chin on his hand as Levi entered their base. He placed Eren in a chair at the table and pushed it in. The squad captain grabbed some rations from a cupboard and handed the meal to Eren. “Eat.” The brunette did as he was told, munching on the piece of bread he was given. “Good.” 

Levi sat next to Eren, their pinky fingers intertwined underneath the table. They sat in silence while Eren finished his meal. Once the brunette had finished, Levi brought him up to his room. “Now, you’re going to sleep and I’m going to make sure that you don’t wander off.”

Eren sighed, then nodded. Levi slid the door open and just as he shut it, Eren picked him up and spun him around a few times before cuddling him to his chest and collapsing onto the bed, out cold. Levi heard the soft snores from the brunette, and he chuckled.

“Sleep well, brat,” Levi whispered as he landed a kiss on Eren’s cheek and wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist. “I’ll see you in the morning.”


End file.
